Taste of Youth: Chapter 22
Josh's P.O.V Bad memories struck me. I remember the deimonomachy a few years ago, and I was stuck holding this titan's curse for god knows how long. But luckily, no one has to hold the sky this time, so it's great. I ran towards Katherine, and helped her up while Cheyenne helped Chris. I had to drag her to safety since I didn't have the strength to lift her (well, mostly due to my size) and drag her towards the nearby tree. Once there, I placed my hand on her head, and concentrated on healing. The healing came to me bit by bit. It's a technique taught to me by my sister, Bella. To heal thoroughly and making sure it's flawless. Katherine sat up groggily, and I helped her up. I hauled her left hand over my shoulder and got up, walking. Once we were on safety, I checked her pockets. They were empty. "Katherine?" I asked. "Where is the map?" She shook her head. "Kynigos took it." Miles a.k.a Kynigon appears to have put Katherine to sleep and took the pieces of the map. I sighed in exasperation, but also in relief. Thankfully, I had a copy of the map in my head so I just made a map out of light. So I concentrated my hand to show the map of youth, and as Cheyenne and Chris regrouped, they gasped, including Katherine. "Josh? How did you..." They said in astonishment. "Always have backups." I told them. "It might be necessary at some points in the quest, especially now." "Nice work, Joshy." Katherine clapped my back. I stumbled a little. "Now you get to choose the next place we're going to visit." "Do I have to?" I asked. They nodded. Dang! I wanted to retrieve the rest of the maps so bad, but first I have to find Kynigos to retrieve the stolen parts of the map. I projected the map, and it indeed show the other location of the map. They all looked gold, unlike the map itself, but three bright arrows started blinking towards the south. "That's Kynigos." I pointed at the blinking arrows. "Yes, it is me." A voice said from behind. We got our weapons out. I saw 3 pieces of the map in his hand. Christopher is now fully recovered and is ready for battle. Kynigos charged. His blade looked shinier than before. I wonder if it is a blessing from his father, or it could be something worse. Anyways, as Kynigos charged, Christopher is the first one to step up against him. His eyes widened as he dodged the blade. I made my hand spark 3 times and when Kynigos approached, I exploded the orb of light in a brilliant ball of light. Kynigos looked disoriented, and he started attacking in random directions. I ran towards him and kicked him, and retrieved the stolen pieces of the map. But, his hand is still holding the blade. His blade grazed my left arm, and it seemed to explode in pain. I ran towards my friends, stumbling in the process. Looks like Kynigos had his blade coated in poison. I handed the stolen pieces of the map to Katherine, and I blacked out in front of her. Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page